My Edelweiss
by Edelweiss-Cliff
Summary: "Your Eternal Love is Edelweiss..." Kau pergi bersama Edelweiss-Edelweiss yang menyertaimu bersama angin.../Dan aku terdiam disini, dengan nada-nada yang kunyanyikan bersamamu.../FOR EYESHIELD 21 INDONESIAN AWARD: IT'S TIME FOR BLOOM/ EDITED


Eyeshield 21 © Riichirou Inagaki and Yusuke Murata

My Edelweiss © Mafia-san aka Akari OwO/

-FOR EYESHIELD 21 AWARD FLOWER OF JANUARY-

Warning: **OOC-Maybe**, **Abal**, AU, deskrip lebay, **plot datar**. Don't like? Don't read! -AkaMamo-

* * *

Wuuusssshhhh...

Angin bertiup mengelilinginya, memeluk edelweisku. Di bawah hamparan sutra biru yang tiada batas. Aku memandangnya di sini, di sebuah padang rumput dengan menikmati sejuta harmoni yang diciptakan oleh suatu hembusan angin ini. Bersama edelweis-edelweis yang membingkai batas-batas permadani hijau yang membentang. Mereka berdekatan, merumpun. Aku menikmatinya, memahami sebuah keteraturan keseimbangan yang selaras antara alam dan mahluk-Nya. Dan aku menikmati gelombang-gelombang yang diciptakan oleh-Nya, bersama edelweisku. Bersama gitar akustikku, dan bersama alam ini….

Dan aku sungguh menghayatinya, edelweisku. Tidakkah kau merasakannya juga?

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kembali aku memandangmu, di hamparan padang rumput yang kau injaki.

Edelweis-edelweis itu masih setia menemanimu, memandang panorama alam pegunungan bersamamu.

Hijau dengan semburat biru. Birunya persis seperti matamu. Aku ingin memandangnya dan menatapnya dengan dalam, mencoba memastikan bahwa aku terpantul di dalamnya.

Ingin sekali kubelai rambutmu yang selalu dielus oleh angin, ingin sekali kupegang tanganmu yang pucat itu.

Tapi itu tidak mungkin. Karena aku tiada berhak untuk melakukannya. Mungkin kau akan merasa aneh atau sangsi kepadaku jika aku melakukannya. Ya, aku paham itu. Aku menjaga jarak. Dan kita sama sekali tidak mengenal. Tapi aku merasa bahwa irama-irama ini pernah kudengar, kurasakan…

Tanpa kusadari, hati ini mulai bernyanyi. Mengiringinya dengan petikan-petikan gitar akustik yang berada di antara jari-jariku. Aku hanya bernyanyi tanpa suara, tanpa harus di perdengarkan olehku.

Kusadari mulut ini mengguman, membuat suara yang diterbangkan oleh angin. Dasar udara bergerak! Kau mendengar gumananku itu. Aku sedikit kikuk, namun kucoba untuk tersenyum dan menjaga imej. Lalu menyapanya,

"Selamat pagi."

Dan nada-nada itu terlengkapi dengan sempurna, "Selamat pagi."

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ya, hari itu… semakin aku mendengar nada-nadamu lebih dekat…

Aku sedikit berkomentar tentang pakaianmu –yang menurutku- sangat tidak cocok dikenakan di udara pegunungan ini. Tentu saja kau tahu betapa menusuknya angin pegunungan kalau sedang berhembus. Padahal itu adalah tengah hari. Kau hanya mengguman, menggelengkan kepala dan berkata, "Aku sudah biasa."

Kucoba melengkapi, "Tapi tetap saja. Aku kurang yakin apakah tubuhmu sesuai dengan apa yang kau katakan?"

Tetapi dia menyangkal, "Aku yang paling tahu tentang kondisi tubuhku. Jangan khawatir. Kau kan tidak bertanggung jawab atas kesehatan tubuhku."

Ia mengidap asma –akut- sehingga udara pegunungan yang masih bisa menjaga kualitas udara menjadi jaminan hidupnya. Udara kota yang sudah tercemar serta proses _global warming_ makin memperparah fisiknya yang lemah sejak lahir. Belum lagi ditambah penyakit lain yang kurang begitu aku ketahui.

Semoga saja kau bisa bertahan lama, dan aku berharap kau tidak menyesali jalan kehidupan yang telah ditetapkan. Seperti edelweis yang tahan akan guncangan dan tekanan. Nyaris bisa mekar sepanjang waktu. Namun terkadang hancur dengan injakan.

Dan itu sebabnya aku memanggilmu edelweis di dalam hati sanubariku, karena kau adalah edelweis yang tersimpan di dalam kotakku, dan kau membuatnya beraroma edelweis. Kembali aku mencium aroma itu. Pegunungan, kabut, dan udara segar yang menyeruak…

Senar gitar ini kembali bergetar. Frekuensi yang selaras. Kembali aku mendendangkan ritmenya, bersama kau, sang edelweis.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Aku hanyalah seorang pemuda biasa. Pemuda yang berusaha menemukan makna akan irama yang bersuara. Terkadang pemikiranku ini kurang bisa dimengerti. Sehingga mereka kurang bisa menerima diriku. Aku tahu itu, dan aku tidak protes. Meskipun aku punya kuasa atas hal itu.

Di pegunungan ini aku memulai, mencoba mendengarkan suara alam yang tiada batas. Lagu _Amazing Grace_ mengalun lembut dalam kepalaku. Teringat sedikit akan teori mimesis tentang seni oleh Plato. Aku jadi sedikit paham bagaimana lagu ini diciptakan. Suara-suara alam ini menuntunnya, mengajaknya mengikuti iramanya.

Serta edelweis-edelweis yang setia menemani sang rumput berfotosintetis. Mekar seperti salju yang pernah kulihat di kota, putih seputih-putihnya. Bunga yang mekar sepanjang waktu –nyaris-. Aku tidak begitu tahu kapan masa berbunganya. Tapi yang pasti, Edelweis bisa kunikmati sepanjang waktu yang aku inginkan setiap saat.

Edelweis itu kembali menyeruak, membentur-benturkan tubuhnya ke sesama pada saat angin berhembus kencang. Amat sangat menyenangkan melihat mereka saling berbuat seperti itu. Tak sengaja tetapi berbuat. Rimbun-rimbun edelweis kini seperti ombak putih yang saling bergoyang. Rumput-rumput kembali melambai-lambai berusaha melerai mereka. Tinggi rumput-rumput itu kini terus bertambah melebihi mata kakiku.

Edelweis-edelweis itu setia menemaniku, serta menemani sang edelweisku…

**.**

**.**

**.**

Setiap kali aku bersama edelweisku, setiap kali kuanggap bahwa edelweis itu adalah milikku.

Setiap kali ia membalas senyumanku, perkataanku, kuanggap bahwa ia adalah milikku selamanya.

Setiap kali kujumpai dia berada di batas ambang penglihatanku, aku menyadari bahwa tak selamanya aku bisa memilikinya…

Kau tersenyum, dari kejauhan. Tampak seorang calon pemetik dirimu bersamamu.

Sebuah gunting besar yang berbalutkan kayu, terlihat percaya diri dan berpandangan idealis. Namun masih terlihat atas keramah-tamahan dirinya. Sangat. Tampaknya, ia akan bersamamu pada suatu hari nanti. Aku merasa hambar. Merasa bahwa nada-nada itu, berasal darimu, akan hilang perlahan-lahan.

Lalu serta-merta dia tersenyum, ramah kepadaku. Aku membalasnya, tak kuhayati senyumanku itu.

Kau terlihat senang bersamanya. Raut mukamu terpancar kebahagiaan yang tidak bisa kudeskripsikan dengan nada-nada yang kupunya. Kau terlihat nyaman bersamanya. Kau terlihat bahagia dengannya.

_Selayaknya dengan edelweis yang memberikan cinta abadinya kepada sang pemetik yang kehendakinya…_

Rumput-rumput dan rimbunan edelweis menyambut sang pemetik, memetik salah satu dari mereka. Berebut mereka memperlihatkan pesonanya kepada sang pemetik.

Kemudian ia tersenyum, bukan kepadaku. Namun kepada sang pemetik. Namun aku selalu berharap kalau senyuman itu ditunjukkan untukku. Sudah kuduga, aku hanya not balok tambahan yang asal dimasukkan. Tanpa aku pun, sebuah lagu masih bisa bernyanyi dengan baik. Tanpa aku. Dengan dia. Denganmu.

Aku terbuang, hanya sekedar pemanis belaka diantara kehidupanmu. Sebuah permintaan klise muncul, hanya berharap, semoga ia akan merawatmu dan memberimu air sepanjang waktu, selayaknya alam merawatmu, edelweisku…

**.**

**.**

**.**

Aku menghabiskan waktu denganmu, diantara edelweis-edelweis itu.

Tapi aku merasa iramamu sedikit tidak bergairah, tidak bersemangat. Kau terlihat berjalan lambat. Langkahmu terasa berat dibawa dengan kakimu. Sinar matamu pun tidak seperti yang aku lihat selama ini.

Tapi tetap saja, kau tetap menyambut alam dan pegunungan yang telah memanjangkan hidupmu itu. Ya, baru tahu kalau penyakitmu kini mulai perlahan-lahan membuatmu lemah dan makin jarang kau berada di sini untuk menjalani pengobatan di kota bagian bawah pegunungan. Aku ingin menghentikanmu, ingin mengutamakan kesehatanmu. Namun kau terus menolak dan ingin diperlakukan seperti dulu, saat aku menghabiskan waktu bersamamu.

Dan kau berkata, "Kalau seandainya takdir ini memanggilku, aku ingin meninggal disini, di antara pegunungan ini, di antara padang rumput ini, dan di antara bunga-bunga edelweis yang aku sukai…"

Aku tidak bisa berkomentar apa-apa. Sungguh, aku ingin memberinya pendapat. Namun takut bahwa ia tersinggung karena komentarku yang bertolak belakang untuknya. Maka, aku hanya melakukan hal yang biasa kulakukan, memetik gitar, mengekspresikan diriku, dan kau berada di sampingku.

Seperti edelweis yang selalu menancapkan akarnya di alam pegunungan ini, kau selalu ingin seperti itu.

Kemudian kau tertarik gravitasi, jatuh. Kau terhempas di rerumputan hijau itu. Dengan segera aku menghampirimu, berusaha mengembalikan kesadaranmu. Namun itu sia-sia. Kau tetap menutup matamu, dengan wajah pucat dan terbatuk-batuk. Mengeluarkan…

Darah…

Edelweisku, kumohon, semoga tubuhmu kuat menopang semua ini. kalau perlu aku yang akan menanggungnya dan mengantikan posisimu, edelweisku…

**.**

**.**

**.**

Di rumah sakit kota, di lembah.

Baru aku tahu ternyata kau mengidap kanker paru-paru. Waktu hidupmu kini bisa diprediksi akan sebentar lagi. Tapi kau tetap menjaga keutuhan suara dan nadamu. Aku sama sekali tak menyadari itu. Ya.

Kemudian sang pemetik dirimu datang dan langsung menghampiriku. Menghadiahkan tinju. Berteriak dengan lantang, "APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN DENGAN ANEZAKIIII**!**"

Aku tidak membalas perlakuannya itu. Kurasa, ia hanya khawatir dan panik. Dokter menjadi penyelamatku, "Nona Anezaki sedang dalam kondisi kritis. Tadi pemuda ini yang berlari dan mengantarkan nona Anezaki kesini Tuan,"

Sang pemetik langsung mengulurkan tangan, "Maaf…" ujarnya menyesal.

"Tak apa, aku mengerti." sahutku pelan.

"Hei," sahutnya pelan. "Maaf telah memukulmu tanpa berpikir panjang."

"Tak perlu memikirkan bagian itu." Jawabku tak begitu mempermasalahkan itu. Yang penting, adalah keselamatannya, keselamatan edelweisku.

Kemudian kami berdua terdiam di kursi tunggu, karena kami tidak diperbolehkan masuk ke ruang ICU. Hanya keluarganya saja yang bisa. Dan aku merasakan atmofser kesedihan yang berada di dalam ruangan memuakkan itu. Karena ruangan itu adalah ruangan tempat berkumpulnya malaikat pencabut nyawa yang selalu menghampiri para pasien yang menginap di sana. Aku tidak mau kau berada di sana.

"Aku dan Anezaki akan segera menikah."

Mengulurkan tanganku dengan perasaan yang sudah dapat kupastikan akan mendapatkan ini, "Selamat…"

Krrriiieeettt…..!

Dokter keluar dan memberikan kabar untuk kami berdua. Sementara keluargamu mengikuti sang dokter, "Ada apa dokter?" tanyaku.

Sang dokter hanya terdiam. Dan berkata, "Kini tidak ada harapan untuk sembuh baginya. Kanker paru-parunya sekarang sudah menggerogoti seluruh…" sang dokter tercekat. Aku tahu apa lanjutannya. Tak perlu dilanjutkan.

Dan dokter melanjutkan kata-katanya, "Dia kini tersadar. Dan ingin berbicara dengan kalian berdua…"

Segera kami masuk ke ruangan yang memuakkan itu. Terlihat dirimu yang kini terbaring lemah dengan sejumlah peralatan-peralatan mesin yang menempel di dirimu. Aku ingin melepaskannya segera dari tubuhmu.

"Akaba… Yamato…"

"Ya," jawabku pelan. Sang pemetik hanya menggangguk pelan.

"Tolong antarkan aku ke padang itu… Ke sekumpulan bunga edelweis… kesukaanmu. Maukah kali…"

Ia terbatuk-batuk. Sang pemetik mengelap darah yang keluar dari mulutnya dengan tisu.

"Tolong… aku ingin… melihatnya…"

Keinginanmu akan terkabul edelweisku. Aku akan mengantarkanmu, ke tempat di mana kau memandang seluruh alam pegunungan ini…

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kau kini memandang hamparan rumput. Kau kini memandang sekumpulan Edelweis yang membingkai rerumputan itu. Kau kini melihat seluruh alam pengunungan yang terpatri di matamu. Dibantu sang pemetik, yang menggendongmu.

Angin berhembus kencang, dinginnya menusuk kulit.

Aku memetik gitarku, memainkan nada-nada dimana kita pertama kali berkenalan dan saling menyapa. Edelweis-edelweis bersedia membantuku. Ya, karena mereka tahu aku sedang dalam kondisi yang tidak biasa untuk saat ini.

Kau berada di dalam pangkuannya, terbatuk-batuk dan menodai rerumputan yang terciprati darahmu. Kulihat, kau masih bisa bertahan. Kau masih kuat. Namun tubuhmu tidak berkata demikian. Tubuhmu sudah terlalu lemah untuk membantu jiwamu untuk tetap hidup.

Dan edelweis-edelweis itu menunjukkan sesuatu. Mereka melepaskan bunganya, mengugurkan kelopak-kelopak bunga tuanya, yang kutahu sebenarnya kuat dan tahan lama. Kelopak-kelopak itu mengelilingi kami bertiga. Terutama kau dan sang pemetik. Kami terlarut dalam keindahan simfoni kelopak bunga edelweis-edelweis tua yang bergabung serta-merta dengan angin. Kau tersenyum, melihatnya menggapai angkasa.

Kini kelopak-kelopak bunga edelweis itu menghilang dari hadapan kami. Langit biru menyembunyikan kelopak-kelopak itu. Kami berdua memandangmu, yang sedang tersenyum melihat langit biru itu. Namun kau tidak bergerak, tidak bergeming. Aku sedikit heran atas apa yang terjadi. Dan…

Dan kusadari kau telah pergi meninggalkan kami, dengan senyum masih terpatri di wajahmu itu. Bersama kelopak edelweis-edelweis itu. Kau pergi…

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kini aku berdiri disini, memandang edelweis-edelweis yang rimbun, membingkai padang rumput yang tingginya kini masih setinggi mata kakiku. Suasana masih tetap sama. Anginnya, aromanya, langitnya. Namun ada satu, yang kini sekarang tidak ada di padang rumput ini.

Yakni edelweisku yang paling indah…

Kini telah pergi bersama angin…

Meninggalkanku dengan sejumlah perasaan yang sampai kini masih belum kuungkapkan.

Dan perasaan yang kini aku ingin titipkan bersama orang yang akan bersamamu…

Kini hanya sebuah angan-angan dan sia-sia. Bahwa kau telah pergi…

Membawa semua cinta abadi yang kau bagikan kepadaku, kepadanya, kepada semua…

–_Karena edelweis adalah bukti cinta sejati kepada hal yang kamu cintai…_

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Edelweis__s__, __e__delweis__s__  
Every morning you greet me  
Small and white, clean and bright  
You look happy to meet me  
Blossom of snow may you bloom and grow  
Bloom and grow forever  
Edelweis, __e__delweis  
Bless my homeland forever_

_The Captain © the Sound of Music_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**End**

* * *

Author note: Ya ampyun… ==" bulan Januari sibuk banget deh. Tapi yak karena eh karena udah terlanjut daptar yaudah deh xD  
Maaf gaje, abal dan sebagainya. Gakmau selesain pas detlen ==" kapok tenan. Dan bwt Hirusena dei fic-nya enggak bisa pas harinya lol

Review O.o


End file.
